illukryie_academyfandomcom-20200214-history
Lester Lalley
Lester Lalley is a major character that attends Illukryie Academy along with his friends: Gene Ashby, Oakley Eston and Zed Eastman. Background Lester was inspired by one of the creator's highschool friends, who the creator decribed as "complete trash" as he always ranted about everything and had unnecessary beliefs for everything, which she found annoying. He was often ridiculed by his friends everytime he recorded a rant of his, and Lester Lalley is completely that person. Talents Talents you wouldn't really consider "talent". Video Editing Lester was always one of those people that just messed around with whatever and made videos and stuff, mostly about his opinions. His editing skills must've been helpful as the quality wasn't always that bad, but the videos were always mocked by his friends, mostly because of the "cingey-ness." Humour Lester either had a good sense of humour or just a weird sense of humour among his friends, but he was able to either crack them up or make them sigh from time to time, especially Gene. Relationships Gene Ashby Lester was supposedly romantically attracted to Gene at some point, but not anymore and now only sees him as a mere friend, or precisely, best friend. The two are very close and very supportive of eachother, Lester always being there for Gene and Gene always being there for Lester. Ollie had joked once that "they were meant for eachother", but in a mocking way, though Lester had wondered if it would be true. However he does not have anymore feelings for Gene. Oakley Eston Lester gets along well with Oakley and the two have nearly a close relationship as Lester does with Gene. Lester was always nice to Oakley and would usually become jealous of Gene when Oakley would become temporary best friends with him everytime they had an argument. Oakley didn't take that much notice of Lester as he did to Gene, but they are still good friends. Ollie Tresdale Lester would always team up with Gene everytime Ollie started picking on them. Lester isn't as botherd by Ollie as Gene is, but he would stand up to Ollie for him and they would deal with Ollie together. The two don't have much contact but Ollie still equally hates Lester. Zed Eastman Zed doesn't really get along as well with many of his friends as Lester does and is often spiteful to everyone and Lester is no exception. Lester and Zed have a neutral friendship and while it is implied that they do care for eachother, the two don't have too close of a connection and while Lester tries his best at attempting to befriend Zed and become closer friends, his actions make no difference. Jeremy It has been noted that at some point Jeremy has asked Lester for advice on Mimi and Lester quoted that he "wasn't very familiar with girls as he was mostly focused on his guy friend, Gene" but suggested some things, implying that Jeremy had trusted Lester enough to let him know about this. Their friendship is as neutral as Lester and Zed but less friendly. Lorissa Asirol Because Lester knew about Gene's feelings for Lorissa, he would often drop hints at her feet about Gene and in return, confusing Lorissa. Lester would try to help Gene tell her but as a result he would always get a confused Lorissa face staring at him. The two don't communicate much.